Sailor Moon Chapter 2 Kiss The Goddbye
by lltn45
Summary: This is the second chapter of the series I'm still typing up so far I've only typed up 4 chapters but please be patient, chapters 3 and 4 will be uploaded soon, please read this and review.


Sailor Moon - Fanfiction Series  
  
  
  
  
  
Kiss The Goodbye  
  
It's night time at The Cherry Hill Temple and Raye, Chad and Grandpa Hino are all sound asleep even though Chad's loud snoring doesn't bother Grandpa Hino who's room is just right next to his. A gust of wind begins to shake the bell only waking Raye up.  
  
Raye: Huh? What's going on outside? Raye goes outside to the courtyard and hides in the bushes to see what's going on. A mysterious figure stands in front of the bell.  
  
Raye: Hmm.who is that? The mysterious figure turns around.  
  
Mysterious Person: I know your hiding in the bushes Raye so just come out. Raye is shocked to hear this, but she comes out of the bushes anyway.  
  
Mysterious Person: I've been waiting for this all my life.  
  
Raye: You've been waiting for what and who are you coming here in the middle of the night?  
  
Mysterious Person: My identity will remain unidentified but all I can say to you is that I'm someone that is close to you.  
  
Raye: Ok.but what have you been waiting for all your life? The mysterious person's hand begins to change into something but Raye doesn't notice any sign of it.  
  
Mysterious Person: I've been waiting for.waiting for.  
  
Raye: Waitng for what? What is it? The mysterious figure begins to laugh and then the laugh gets louder.  
  
Raye: What is so funny?  
  
Mysterious Person: I'm gonna pick you girls off one by one! Hahahahaha! The hand of the mysterious person raises and starts to point at Raye and comes charging at her, Raye is confused and scared by all this but it's too late for her transformation when she realizes the hand was a sharp blade.  
  
Raye: NOOOOOOOOO!!  
  
Amy: Raye!  
  
Raye: Huh? No scratches or any stabs on my body.  
  
Amy: What are you talking about? Did you have a nightmare or what?  
  
  
  
Serena: Oh no! I'm late again.now Ms. H is really gonna be furious! Serena is running madly to get to school before the bell goes, on the way she spots Molly running madly to school too.  
  
Serena: Molly! It's not like you to come late to school.  
  
Molly: I heard about your family moving to California so I went over to your place this morning and had a chat but didn't realize how long the chat was.  
  
Serena: Oh? Well.I'm gonna miss you and Melvin, we're going to be in California in a couple of days, my family has already started packing and Sammy.wait.I heard mom saying we're going to be at the airport this Sunday and the test is on Monday that means I get to skip that exam yay! By The way.how come I didn't see you at my house before?  
  
Molly: You were so fast when you ran out the door that's probably why you didn't even see me; I had to run after you realizing the time. I'll pass the news to Melvin at school about your moving. Both girls arrive at school just as the bell stopped chiming.  
  
  
  
Ms. H: Ok it seems like Serena is late to class as usual.anyone know if Molly is sick today? Molly and Serena walk through the door just as Ms. H is about to give out the revision sheets.  
  
Ms. H: Well, well, well Ms. Tsukino how nice of you to arrive and.Molly? It's not like you to come late to school.  
  
Molly: I'm sorry Ms. Haruna, I was at Serena's house, and her family is about to move to California she.whoops! Serena does an angry look at Molly.  
  
Ms. H: Serena is this true?  
  
Serena: Uh.yes. I only found out about it 2 days ago.  
  
Ms. H: Well you sure are lucky to go to America, are you moving there to visit relatives too?  
  
Serena: Umm.no we don't have any relatives over there, my father got an offer to work for this company over in America.  
  
Ms. H: Aww.well good luck to your father over there, he sure is lucky to get an offer like that as not many get one, my father should've accepted that offer when he got it but no he had to refuse and now we're living in this HELLHOLE! The class stares at Ms. H.  
  
Ms. H: Oh! Anyway class.get back to your revision sheets, Molly sit down and Serena.  
  
Serena: Mm?  
  
Ms. H: When are you leaving?  
  
Serena: Umm.this Sunday my mom said.  
  
  
  
Serena is walking happy and smiley after school.  
  
Mina: What's this I hear about you moving to California?  
  
Serena: Ooh! Uh.yes I am moving to California my dad got this offer.  
  
Mina: It's all right I know.  
  
Mina: Serena.please don't go, the girl's need you.  
  
Serena: Why? I'm hopeless at fighting all I do is the moon scepter thing.  
  
Mina: Serena don't think like that you're the leader of the sailor scouts and don't forget you're the moon princess as well and how is Darien going to feel when he hears about this?  
  
Serena: I know it's going to hurt him but I want to see what it's like in the states, the views, food.ooh food!  
  
Serena is arriving through the gates at home when Luna appears.  
  
Luna: So have you thought about it?  
  
Serena: Thought about what?  
  
Luna: Oh Serena! Have you thought about staying with the sailor scouts?  
  
Serena: Why?  
  
Luna: Because you can't be at two places at the same time. What is going to happen when another monster appears in Tokyo and attacks innocent people? You have to decide tonight Serena whether you should stay in Tokyo or move over to the states with your family.  
  
Serena: I never thought about this, I was too busy thinking what it would be like living over there, but the girls can handle without me its easy to do the moon scepter elimination move. I'm going in to start packing and don't disturb me Luna.  
  
Luna: Serena you have to think about this!  
  
Serena: Luna not another word!  
  
It's the day that the Tsukino family is moving and they're at the airport ready to board the plane.  
  
Serena: (Luna: You have to think about this!)  
  
Serena: Hmm.maybe I should stay and help the sailor scouts but if I do that then it might hurt my family's feelings oh I hate making decisions like these.  
  
Mrs. Tsukino: What's that honey? Did you say something? Serena: Ooh.nothing.  
  
Mrs. Tsukino: I know this is hard for you honey about leaving your friends but don't worry you can still chat to them on the phone over in America and you'll also make new friends at school too.  
  
Voice Speaker: Flight 245 from Tokyo to California ready to depart all passengers please board the plane.  
  
Mrs. Tsukino: That's our flight honey lets go.  
  
Sammy: All right! Can't wait to go onto those amazing rides in Disneyland hey Serena? Serena? Hey Serena you there we're about to go?  
  
Serena: Hmm? Right ok go on Sammy I'll be with you in a few minutes.  
  
Sammy: Fine stay there forever if you want but don't blame me if you miss the flight. Serena is about to board the plane when.  
  
Darien: Serena!  
  
Serena: Huh? Darien what are you doing here? Amy, Lita, Raye and Mina soon comes up.  
  
Mina: I had to tell them Serena, we don't want you to go please say you'll stay with us.  
  
Amy: That's right c'mon Serena please say you'll stay.  
  
Lita: Yeah Serena  
  
Raye: I know we had our disagreements with each other but please stay we need you, the sailor scouts need you.  
  
Darien: And I need you too Serena, please don't leave me.  
  
Sammy: Serena! We're about to leave now c'mon!  
  
Serena: I.I. Darien comes up to Serena and kisses her.  
  
Sammy: Ughh! I think I'm gonna puke.  
  
Darien: Please say you'll stay?  
  
Mrs. Tsukino: Serena! C'mon we gotta go now.  
  
Voice Speaker: I repeat flight 245 from Tokyo to California is ready to depart all passengers please board the plane.  
  
  
  
It's decision time for Serena will she stay with the sailor scouts and fight this new threat in Tokyo? Or will she leave her friends behind only considering them as.Lost Friends? Stay tuned for the next chapter. 


End file.
